In recent years, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are receiving more and more attention from the industry due to their excellent performance. Compared with liquid crystal displays (LCDs) that currently hold the major market share, OLED displays have a series of advantages such as light weight, small thickness, low power consumption, bright colors, fast response, wide viewing angle, soft display, and the like.
As an important step in the process technology for a whole OLED display, bonding refers to a process during the manufacturing process of the OLED display to connect and conduct pads in the bonding region of the OLED panel and pins of the driving integrated circuit (IC) by an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) in accordance with a certain workflow.